Oilfield tools and operations commonly utilize an actuator to shift a member to achieve a desired result such as opening or closing a valve, shifting a sleeve, energizing a seal, or disconnecting elements. In downhole wellbore operations, current technologies require some sort of surface intervention to activate the actuator. Examples of surface intervention primarily include manipulation of the well string and applying hydraulic pressure through the well string to the actuator. In at least one disconnect device, a hot fluid such as steam or a corrosive agent is utilized to melt a retaining member thereby releasing the interconnected elements.
It is a desire to provide a substantially self-contained actuator for downhole operation that does not require surface intervention for actuation. It is a still further desire to provide an actuation device that is actuated by the ambient conditions of the environment in which the actuator is positioned. It is a still further desire to provide an actuator that is actuated by expansion or contraction of a material in response to the surrounding environmental temperature.